The invention herein described may be manufactured and used by or for the Government of the United States of America for governmental purposes without the payment of any royalties thereon or therefor.
This fuze is designed to provide a proximity burst for bomblets. The proximity burst of bomblets is necessary to achieve increased weapon effectiveness, and the implementation of this need has existed as a significant problem. The optical semi-active bomblet fuze achieves a proximity burst of bomblets by sensing flashes of light emitted from preliminary target impacts by initiator charges. A light-initiated detonator is the key element in the development of that fuzing concept. The present invention provides a light-initiated detonator for use in such a fuze.
Other objects and many of the attendant advantages of this invention will become readily appreciated as the same becomes better understood by reference to the following detailed description when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings wherein: